For the Bad in Ionia
by BrontosaurusRex
Summary: Zed and Syndra are tired of it all. The Institute of war, the Kinkou, Ionia.. Balance as and old way of living is destroying what made Ionia great, and they have the power to change that. Drama, romance, tiniest bit OOC, but nothing major.
1. Chapter 1

It had been days since Zed contacted Syndra, and still no reply from the Dark Sovereign. He grew tired of waiting, sitting at his throne listening to reports from his order's lead tacticians, hearing new additions and changes to the Institute of War, it was all very repetitive. Since hearing of Shen's decision to join the League, both Zed and Shen's ultimate goals became irrelvant, neither of them could hurt each other without even larger consequences than death, as everyone knew, disobeying the laws of the League meant spending eternity in the Void, suffering, never being able to escape, which was something Zed often mulled over when sitting, bored out of his mind in his temple.

What with festivities continuing on the main island of Runeterra, the League was closed for a total of 2 weeks, however, Ionia champions, summoners and residents were given a total of 5 weeks of leave due to the Lunar Revel, which Zed had originally planned to be a perfect timescale to make Syndra his ally, seeing as they fought well together on the fields of justice and that they were rather good friends, but of course, it was a shortlived idea, as Zed did not like waiting, and he decided 4 days was a long enough time to wait before abandoning his plans to make Syndra his ally.

But his hopes were not yet dampened, as he asked one of his ninjas to check one last time for any sign of replying.

"You." He asked coldly.

"Yes, Master Zed?" Spoke the ninja, confidently.

"Check for me one last time, has Syndra replied?"

"I will be right back Master, we were tracking her down as well continualy checking, one moment, please."

"Tracking her down? Interesting.."

He rubbed the chin of his mask, still lounging lazily as if the day didn't matter, when really, it did.

"Master Zed!" The ninja came running excitedly with another member.

"Oh this is interesting.. Tell me, what is it? Have you heard from her?"

The other ninja spoke.

"Even better Master, we have located and contained Syndra, she is on her way." The ninja spoke with a pleased and twisted confidence.

Zed laughed in a sinister manner, and stood from his throne, stretching his limbs, from side to side, holding his arms up and stretching his wrists, slowly rolling his shoulders backwards and forwards..

"Excellent work, take the rest of the day off, both of you, tell the other involved they too can rest." He began walking off to his right where the corridoor led to Zed's quarters - his bedroom, meeting room, even his own lounge and kitchen area. He waved his hand carelessly but didn't bother to look at the two of them when they ran off, excited like children on Christmas Day.

Meanwhile..

"Unhand me, what is the meaning of this?!" Syndra spoke angrily and loud, wriggling in an attempt to remove her wrist bindings herself. She was roughly flung over the shoulder of another of Zed's Ninjas, with 2 others walking infront of him, and 2 behind.

"You know if you keep shouting like that, someone will hear you. You and I are equally enemies of the State, I suggest you keep that in mind." He spoke with authority, and she couldn't bare to listen any longer, they only ever spoke when she did, and it had been a few hours since Syndra was rudely taken from her home.

Pottering around her old and messy fortress of solitude, Syndra spent most, if not all of her holidays so far cleaning, training, sleeping. There wasn't much else to do, she has no responsibilities and no friends, and as the months went by, Syndra became more and more bored. Multiple times she had tried to move her fortress to a new, exciting location with a different view, but each time she had to move back as she was instantly discovered.

Being the middle of nowhere in Ionia, it was a pilgrimage to travel to Syndra's fortress, so she is self-sufficient in how she lives and eats, not that many Ionian's appreciate that of course, afterall, she did murder an Elder.

It had been sometime, a good few hours at a reasonable guess since someone spoke, and the two guards behind Syndra weren't much for conversation, but something was burning the back of her mind - can't the ninja's just use their shadow to travel a whole distance faster? She was damn sure it was one of Zed's abilities in the League as she'd been on his team many times and had a brief conversation with him at some point, so she finally decided to ask.

"I have a serious question to ask.." She directed it at the two behind her. They looked at each other and then back at Syndra.

"Fine, go ahead.." One sighed, fed up.

"Can't you make your shadow and teleport us there faster?" Her voice was raspy, she sensed an illness coming along, and being held the way she was didn't do her any justice.

"Not quite. It would be a complete waste of our energy to travel that far. We can do it, but we'd prefer not to." He replied sternly, with authority in his voice. Syndra's lips curled at the sides in a devilish manner, as she conjured up a plan in her head.

"So.. How far away are we?"

"2 hours."

"I think you can't do it."

"Think we can't do what?" Questioned the ninja carrying her.

"Teleport us to the order."

"Yes, we can." He sighed, loudly and sounding frustrated.

"I think you're lying." She retorted half playfully half seriously.

"We're not lying." Another replied sternly.

"Yes you are."

"No. We are not." Said another

"I think you are, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." He was getting angrier and angrier, developing the urge to punch Syndra in the face.

"You don't sound so sure to me!" She said positively.

Without hesistation, he grunted as he picked Syndra up off his shoulder and threw her to the ground, landing on her binded wrists and stiff back. She winced in pain as it was a particularly awkward angle to land at.

"What was that for?!" She smiled, knowing she had got what she wanted.

"Kira, help me out here." He was really frustrated, the others were also agigtated, but dared not to speak in fear angering the general even more.

"Yes Sir." She replied.

Everyone moved around Syndra who was wriggling around on the floor, trying to move herself into a more respectable position until the general stopped her moving by placing his foot on her head.

"Get off." She commanded.

He was pushing harder down on her head, which gave the indication of 'no'. Within a few seconds, a pool of shadow appeared beneath them, and they sunk into it, but Syndra passed out, having never travelled through shadow portals before, but as they arrived in the main hall in the order, the general sighed of relief, but saw that Zed was not in his throne.

"General Kuro, would you like us to take Syndra to Master Zed?"

"Please, and do it quickly, he is not a man for patience.."

"Yes Sir. Oh, Master Zed has allowed everyone involved with Syndra to have the rest of the day off, including you, General."

"How kind. Thank you, I'll be in my office, should anyone need me."

"Yes sir." They all shouted and bowed before shortly departing and going back to their rooms.

"Let's get her moving then."

"Yes.. Lets.."

Syndra was no real trouble for anyone to move, she was short, and she was light. Moving her to Zed's quarters was no issue.

"So.. What do you think Master Zed intends to do with, er, Syndra?" He asked nervously.

"To make an alliance. Either that or he wants to bang her." They laughed but quickly returned back to the serious side of the matter.

"She would be an excellent asset to the order."

"In more ways than one."

"What do you mean?"

"Master Zed and Syndra are very similar. They are both enemies of the state, but despise different people. On one hand I hope they end up dating."

The other ninja started laughing.

"What? I'm being serious. They're surprisingly close friends, it may all be behind closed doors, but I've seen them at the League when I last accompanied Master Zed. Think about it. He gave us the day off because she had been captured. When was the last time we got a day off?"

".. When we raided the Kinkou.."

"Exactly. Anyway, she may make him kinder if he ever-"

"Oh now you're just being ridiculous."

"I am not!"

"You are."

"Whatever." She said in a frustrated manner. But luckily they were almost there, which was when Zed stepped out of the door. He held it open with his back, and crossed his arms.

"Thank you. Is she sleeping?" He began inspecting her peaceful features with a questionative tone to his voice.

"Well, yes. She passed out during the teleportation here."

"Teleportation?"

"Yes.. I think she aggrivated the General."

"I see.. Well, bring her in."

"Yes Master Zed."


	2. Chapter 2

Syndra felt an unfathomable warmth covering her entire body, and everything felt soft and cosy. Her head was resting comfortably on a cloud-like pillow, but she was struggling to motivate herself to open her eyes. She began to move everything. Her head, her arms, legs, torso you name it, but as she begun to move her wrists, she struggled and felt something tightly wrapped around them. Hoping that it wasn't more rope, she opened her eyes, and was met with bright white light, so she instantly closed her eyes, and reached her hand up to her eyes to cover them, finally seeing and feeling that her arms were not bound, but were instead bandaged. It took her eyes a few more blinks to be able to cope with the brightness, but she could begin to see shapes. One shape being a lamp, like the things she had seen in the Institute. Artificial fluorescent lighting, they call it there, as opposed to the torch light she was so used to seeing in and around Ionia. In front of her was a closed door, and the corner housed some kind of machinery that she'd never seen before, so she leaned up and rubbed her eyes to be able to see everything better when Zed, who as sat beside her bed, cleared his throat.

She winced and crawled towards the side of the bed where he was, not realising it wasn't as big as her queen size bed at home, and she fell at a rather awkward angle. Her legs were still on the bed, and the skirt she was wearing lifted, showing off her bare assets and laced knickers. Her vision had once again gone blurry, but she could still hear perfectly fine, and upon falling on the white tiled floor, she heard a clad of armour moving around her, and after a short moment, Zed pulled her up onto her feet by her waist. She began adjusting her clothes and brushing herself off when she noticed her thighs and butt were showing.

But it didn't bother her. She thought Zed had probably seen under her skirt all the times on Summoner's Rift when he'd been running along side her up mid lane. As if it were a normal thing, Syndra adjusted her skirt and faced Zed.

"Are you alright?" He questioned with some concern in his voice, but not much.

"Fine. I'm fine." She felt a little bit stupid. Not at falling off the bed, for she was known to have a terrible use of floors, being so used to floating everywhere, but she was more embarrassed by the fact that she woke up in a hospital bed for fainting.

And she was fine. She wasn't particularly bothered about being where she was at Zed's order, though she thought it was better to spend time with someone than spend 5 weeks alone. She had it figured out that some time would be spent conjuring up some kind of plan when eventually leaving the league to get revenge on the Capital, or possibly even the Kinkou. She tried to move past Zed to the door when he stood in her way and held his hands up to stop her from moving around him.

"Zed was this necessary? I only fainted." She said in a slightly disappointed manner.

"How did we know that? People have gone into comas from travelling through Shadow portals. There is that, and the General said you weren't floating when they arrived, are you sure you're alright?"

She crossed her arms and leant on one leg, leaning to the side slightly.

"I lose my powers during the full moon cycle, had I not told you?" She asked, sounding like her thoughts were trailing off elsewhere.

"No, oddly enough, I should have expected that excuse from a mage.. " She huffed at him and punched his arm where there was no armour. Under the mask, he smiled.

"Now, I want to apologise for.." He gestured to her bandaged wrists.

".. This. Had I of come to speak with you, rather than sending my order, your wrists wouldn't need bandaging and you wouldn't have fainted."

She sighed and half-heartedly giggled at the same time. She placed a hand on Zed's shoulder and stepped a little bit closer to his masked face.

"Zed, you are strangely adorable. You understand that, don't you?" She had a hint of seductivity in her voice.

"Enough, Syndra." He returned to his usual authoritive voice as he peeled her hand off of his shoulder. He knew she was a minx, in a way. Her usual attitude of 'I'm o so great and powerful' had turned into this careless seductive way of handling herself, which she hadn't done to this extent before.

He knew it was just because her powers were gone added to the fact they were alone, as in a normal situation she would have most definitely thrown multiple orbs at his face for insulting mages.

Though secretly under the mask, he was blushing profusely.

"Anyway.. Syndra, I am sorry."

"Zed.." She sounded more serious now, solemn, even. She even stood a little closer and placed a hand on his chestplate.

"It's honestly fine. If it makes you feel better about the situation, then I would have done the same to you. We're both equally dangerous, we understand that."

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling less guilty now, but also now feeling like the formalities are over with, and their somewhat friendly relationship will show, and so, awkward silence began to set in.

"Soooo, shall we discuss plans?" Syndra asked with false confidence.

"Yes, I suppose so." He answered.

Zed gingerly turned around and started walking over to the door when Syndra called his name.

"Zed?" He turned back and was met with Syndra hugging him tightly at the waist. His arms were lifted, unsure of what to do, even though this had happened before a few times, but only when they won a game. When they won the faction tournament in their final game VS Noxus, their first win together, the first time their enemy team surrendered at 20.. When Zed thought about it, they really had done this before, more than the times he recalled in his memories. But never had it been in such a personal place, only in the summoning chambers, on the rift, in the corridor on the Ionia floor.

They were closer than he interpreted. His position in Ionia as well as hers, is what makes them think they aren't close, like this kind of friendship isn't allowed because they are both villains to Ionia. After a second or two, Zed lowered his arms and hugged her back, but she was so short compared to his towering height, and he ended up hugging her shoulders.

It wasn't awkward. Not at all. It turned the awkward atmosphere into something tranquil and cosy. When she didn't let go like Zed expected her to, he just accepted it, and rested his chin on top of her head. He exhaled heavily but slowly, and squeezed a little bit tighter.


End file.
